jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel
Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Schlacht von Endor Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 10.04.07 bis zum 23.04.07 * Ein sehr guter Artikel, der das Finale des letzten SW-Filmes erzählt. --Asajj 17:52, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich find die Raumschlacht is zu wenig dargestellt und keine (kaum) Bidler von ihr vorhanden. Es sind noch nichtmal gescheite Angaben zu den Kräfteverhältnissen vorhanden... Man könnte nun billig von Wookiee kopieren aber ich denke wenn man den Roman zum Film, oder mal die X-Wing Roman durchblättert wird man sicherlich einige Angaben finden. --Modgamers 18:03, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich schliess mich Modgamers an da fehlt noch was zur Raumschlacht das wäre wichtig ansonsten ist er gut Jango 03:09, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ganz ehrlich: Die Sprache ist unschön. Das muss noch korrigiert werden, dann ist der Artikel okay. Im Moment wäre es noch ein KONTRA, dann wäre es ein NEUTRAL bis PRO. Meister Yoda 21:02, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Vorallem das Buch, also der Roman über den Sechten Teil, schildert die Schlacht um einiges schöner. Dazu fehlen mir einige Verweise auf die Vorgeschichte. --DarthMomse 23:48, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :mir fehlt da auch noch was.--Yoda41 16:58, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde die Raumschlacht kommt sehr kurz rüber, ein paar Bilder dazu wären auch nicht schlecht, und den Kampf von Vader und Luke kann man auch noch ein wenig mehr beschreiben, wenn man den Film nicht gesehen hat wird einem nicht ganz klar warum Vader kurz vorm sterben ist und wie der Kampfder beiden zu ende ging. Boba 14:55, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Kreia Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 10.04.07 bis zum 23.04.07 * Ebenfalls ein guter Artikel. --Asajj 17:52, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Meiner Meinung nach ist der Artikel zu kurz. Man sollte nicht vorschnell entscheiden, sonst sind bald alle Artikel exzellent. Meister Yoda 20:56, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Also der Artikel ist nicht schlecht aber einige Ergänzungen könnte man schon noch hinzu geben.SkywalkerXL 17:08, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Der letzte abschnitt müsste überarbeitet werden und dann können wir mal gucken Boba 17:07, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Ich denke auch das man noch etwas überarbeiten müsste Jango 17:12, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist zwar schon gut, aber ein paar Sachen in der Geschichte sowie die "Hinter den Kulissen"-Sektion sind noch stark ausbaufähig. Noch nicht exzellent. Ben Kenobi Admin 18:53, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Sith Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 15.04.07 bis 29.04.07 * Ich glaube der Artikel ist Exelent. Ich habe ihn gelesen und fand ihn super. Deshalb wollte ich ihn Nominieren. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:56, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Hm, ich bin der Meinung, dass wir noch ein wenig warten sollten - es erscheinen ja noch ein paar neue Romane sowie The Essential Guide to the Force, in denen noch einige interessante Sachen über die Sith stehen werden. Ben Kenobi 21:00, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Also ich finde das Ben Kenobi recht hatt. Aber trodzdem finde ich das der Artikel richtig gut und ausführlich geschriben ist,Ben Kenobi wann er scheint der RomanThe Essential Guide to the Force den?!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:49, 15. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Mir fehlt eher der Teil nach Vader und Sidious. Der geht eigentlich ziemlich lang. Ansonsten finde ich es super. --DarthMomse 16:55, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Mir fehlt noch die Legacy-Ära, hier erstarken die Sith ja wieder, das wird mit keinem Wort erwähnt, aber anonsten ist der Artikel 1a ;-). Gruß Asajj 17:00, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Da ist größtenteils nur das Geschehen vor Darth Bane erwähnt. Mir fehlt noch mehr zum Geschehen der Filme. Also um Darth Sidious, Maul und Vader. Außerdem die neuen Sith in der legacy ära.--Yoda41 17:02, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Wieso bist du immer schneller als ich, Yoda41???? Du hast nämlich mal wieder Recht. Meister Yoda 16:51, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ließt sich echt gut, ist sehr Informativ und ich konnte nicht wirklich eine Lücke in den Informationen finden! Kal El'rah 16:01 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Schlacht von Utapau Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 19.04.07 bis zum 03.05.07 * :Der ist spitze genau was im Film passiert ist.--Remi Pc 09:34, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Nein, nein, nein! Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach so Artikel nominieren, die euch gefallen, aber viel zu unvollständig sind, um während der Wahl überhaupt mal eine andere Pro-Stimme zu bekommen. Es ist natürlich toll, dass der Artikel dir gefällt, aber deshalb ist er noch lange nicht exzellent. Es gibt schließlich Kriterien, die Exzellent-Kandidaten erfüllen müssen. Näheres dazu findest du am Anfang dieser Seite. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 10:39, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Auf keinen Fall! Schon bei einem Vergleich zwischen den anderen exzellenten Artikeln sollte einem doch auffallen, daß diese Nominierung relativ sinnlos ist. Der Artikel erzählt ausschließlich die Ereignisse des Films nach, beinhaltet weder die Vorgeschichte, Hintergrundinformationen (wie die Tatsache, daß die Informationen über Grievous letzten Aufenthaltsort tatsächlich von den Null-ARCs geliefert wurden), bezieht sich auf keine weiteren Quellen außer dem Film... das geht definitiv besser. RC-9393 Admin 14:09, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Nein jetzt mal im ernst das ist noch lange nicht exzellent da fehlt noch ein gutes Stück, er gibt nur das wieder was man auch im Film sehen konnte und das ist einfach zu wenig. Da muss sich was tun sonst wird das nie was, so kann der Artikel auf keinen Fall bleiben Jango 19:26, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist ja ziemlich "übersichtlich", außerdem passen der Schreibstil und die noch vorhandenen Rechtschreibfehler meiner Meinung nach nicht für das Prädikat Exzellenter Artikel. HarryBeau 12:29, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST)